


Protocol

by DarthJessie (JessicaStarscream)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi
Genre: Bickering, Disobeying Orders, Inappropriate Erections, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/DarthJessie
Summary: Hux is having a great time following protocol when Kylo gets in the way- you know, blowing stuff up. Hux gets really mad, and Kylo gets really aroused. It's a trainwreck





	Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing kylux, and my first time writing anything related to Star Wars. I've been really obsessed with TLJ ever since it came out, but I've been into Star Wars for a while, but never thought I could write any good fics. Hope you like this silly short story :) Leave comments and tell me what you think!

It was a perfectly gloomy day in space when General Hux received an alert that a fleet of Rebel soldiers was heading towards the First Order’s ship. Just when things were going smoothly, a few ragtag imbeciles had to come and mess it up! Hux groaned. Immediately, he turned to request further orders from Leader Snoke. The blueish hologram appeared swiftly, scaring the general far less than it normally did. It was all part of the standard protocol.  
“Supreme Leader,” Hux asked sharply, “What are your orders regarding the Rebel fleet?”  
Snoke’s hologram displayed a sort of twisted grimace.  
“Deploy the trooper fleet of the lowest degree,” he snarled, “These Rebels are clearly low on ammunition. We mustn’t waste resources on flies.”  
Hux let out a sigh of relief, and nodded.  
“Thank you, Supreme Leader. Over and out.”  
As the hologram disappeared, Hux glazed over the control pad in front of where he stood, and pressed a small red button which activated the intercom to the lowest troopers.  
“Take out the Rebel fleet from it’s underbelly,” he said, “Use minimal ammunition. Over and out.”  
Hux smiled to himself in simple satisfaction, taking his hand off of the button:  
A simple order was given, and a simple protocol would be followed...  
Certainly there was nothing could ruin this crisp perfection!  
At least that’s what Hux thought.  
“What are you doing about this attack, Hux?” said a voice Hux knew all too well.  
It was none other than Kylo Ren.  
Hux groaned.  
“Ren,” he snapped, “Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered me to deploy the lowest rank troopers, and I have done so. Now leave me alone.”  
Kylo’s expression remained harsh, though he had to admit he hadn’t expected such backlash from the general this early in the morning.  
“General, we could obliterate them.”  
“No. Snoke’s orders.”  
Kylo’s expression turned to one of mild confusion. He stepped closer to Hux.  
“Why would we let the Rebels get away?”  
Hux scoffed.  
“I’m not letting them get away, Ren. I am simply following the Supreme leader’s orders.”  
“But the attack-”  
“It is not an attack, Ren!”  
“It’s a Rebel fleet!”  
Kylo had to admit, there was something amusing about the general when he was angry. The way he just took everything so seriously…  
“Yes, Ren! It’s a miniscule rebel fleet which Snoke ordered throwaway troopers upon! Would you let me do my job!”  
Kylo grinned softly, before approaching the control pad. Hux saw the thought, and made a beeline for the swivel chair which lay in front of it. But it was too late: Kylo had already claimed the seat. Without thinking, the stubborn Hux took his place at the control station- on Kylo’s lap.  
“Disengage,” Kylo said, gloved finger on the red button. Hux was infuriated.  
“No!” he shouted, knocking Kylo’s hand out of the way, “Do NOT disengage! Take the rebel fleet from the underbelly, as ordered!”  
“Actually” Said Kylo, pressing his hand hard against Hux’s, “I outrank General Hux. We will be dealing with the situation.”  
By then, the two were engaged in a violent physical battle for the intercom, hands-on-hands, legs slightly tangled beneath the swivel chair which they sat stacked upon- Hux on top of Kylo.  
“Absolutely not!” Hux groaned, now continuously slapping Kylo’s gloved hand with his. Kylo had never realized how perfectly smooth the general’s hair was until then.  
“Deploying dorsal missile,” Kylo announced before slamming both his and Hux’s hands upon a large green button at the upper left side of the control panel. Hux practically shrieked.  
“NO! REN!”  
WHOOSH.  
The missile flew swiftly from the top of the ship, creating a loud fiery explosion which blew up a good chunk of the fleet. Hux cringed.  
“Deploying ventral missile,” Kylo said practically into Hux’s ear this time, pushing the both of them across the control pad, hitting more than just the blue button on the upper right.  
“REN!”  
“Ventral missile… and others.”  
WHOOSH.  
About thirty tiny heat grenades crackled their way over to the fleet.  
“Snoke ordered me to-!”  
It was then that Hux noticed a very particular pressure produtind from where he sat… Which was you know….Kylo’s lap. His face went red.  
“REN! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GETTING AN ERECTION FROM THIS?!?”  
Kylo froze. He hadn’t realized how worked up he had gotten from this… closeness to the general. There had to be a way out of this.  
“Deploying lateral blasters!” Kylo shouted, pressing like eight different buttons.  
“UGH!”  
Hux leaped gracefully from Kylo’s lap, sending the chair in a dizzying swivel, and stormed flustered out of the room.  
“General!” Kylo called softly, but it was no use.  
Hux was already gone.  
“So,” said a voice over the intercom, “Should we disengage?”  
Kylo only sighed.


End file.
